dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 7
Title Ken, a Dinomaster!? Summary The team goes back to Max's house where they see the giant fossil right outside the front door. Dr. Spike Taylor was showing Aki the fossil he had found. She sure looked surprised. Sparks, Dash, and Lamb started chasing each other around. Ali, Irr, and Dac chased them but Dac soon gave up because the others were too fast for him. As soon as Dr. Taylor saw the chibis he started playing with them while Aki went inside to fix up dinner. Reese said that she would move the fossil back to the D-Lab so it wouldn't take up so much of the yard. The D-Team and the Alpha Gang went inside the house and plopped onto the couch tired out because of the eventful day. Max said that Rex and the Alpha Gang could stay at his house but the Alpha Gang said they would find some place else to stay. The next day was Monday and the D-Team went to their high school while the Alpha Gang looked for more dinosaurs. Rex went to Max and Zoe's class but was soon bumped up to 10th grade because he was smarter then anyone else. He was also smarter then anyone in the 10th grade so was bumped up to 11th grade where he was also too smart and he was bumped up to 12th grade where he was too smart so was considered a graduate. Rex went to different classes to show the kids the futuristic technology that he had with him and told them information about the future. On Wednesday, Max found himself waking up in the classroom and realized he had fallen asleep in class. Rex was still telling about this great future device. "No wonder I fell asleep," thought Max. "This doesn't make any sense to anybody except Rex because Rex is from the future and he knows more things then we do." But then, Max noticed Ken. Ken was nodding understandingly. "No way!" ''thought Max. "Is he really understanding this?" When school was out Max asked Ken if he had known what Rex was talking about. Ken said that Rex was talking very clearly in what he was saying and that every one could understand except for Max since he was sleeping. Max blushed in embarrassment. On Saturday Max awoke with a start. Sparks had rammed him in the stomach and was nudging him. Max looked at the time. It was 9:00 and Max was still tired. Rex walked in the room and laughed. Rex asked Max why he was so tired because he had fallen asleep every day in class since Wednsday. Max covered his head with the pillow but Rex took it off his head and took off the blanket. Sparks was also eager to have Max get out of bed and he tried to push him right off the mattress. After Max got dressed he came down to have breakfast. He saw Zoe, Ken, Violet, May, and the Alpha Gang. Max asked his mom why they were there and she said that they wanted to hang out. Then she told Max to eat his breakfast before the dinosaurs got it. Sparks and Dash were tumbling around like usual and the whole gang were just watching them. Suddenly the Dino-Controllers beeped and they all rushed off to find the dinosaur. They soon came to the place. A vicious looking Sinraptor was roaming around. Max called out Sparks making the Sinraptor go on rampage. The Sinraptor attacked Sparks then used Sonic Blast. Sparks was blown away but Max quickly used Bolt of Vengeance. The Sinraptor used Biting Wind as a counter and Sparks was hit. Max made Sparks rampage then used Thunder Driver. The Sinraptor used Ninja Attack then Mayfly. Rex and Zoe call out Dash and Lamb. Lamb uses Nature's Blessing but the Sinraptor uses Sonic Blast again and Lamb cannot heal Sparks. Rex makes Dash rampage and both the Sinraptor and Dash use Mayfly and it is a tie but then the Sinraptor uses Boomerang Tail. The Alpha Gang calls out Ali and then makes Ali rampage. Ali uses Fire Cannon but the Sinraptor dodges and uses Hurricane Beat. The Alpha Gang calls out Irr and Dac, but the Sinraptor uses Tornado Toss on both of them. All of the dinosaurs are about to be defeated and it seems like there is no hope for the D-Team and the Alpha Gang until suddenly they heard '"DINO SLASH! GO CRYOLOPHOSAURUS!" It was coming from Ken. Suddenly a Cryolophosaurus appeared, ready for battle. "Go Crystal!" said Ken and with a quick attack the Sinraptor was suddenly hit onto its side. The Sinraptor got up and used Hurricane Beat. Rex was about to tell Dash to go help Crystal when they heard another '''"DINO SLASH! SHOW THEM CRYOLOPHOSAURUS!" It was coming from Ken again. Suddenly another Cryolophosaurus appeared. "Comet Go!" said Ken and soon the Sinraptor was hit with so much force he went flying. Then Ken made both Crystal, and Comet rampage. Both the dinosaurs used Snow Crystal then Crystal used Blizzard Smash and after that Comet used Frozen Glide. The Sinraptor was defeated the rampages were reversed and the dinosaurs were recalled and the D-Team congragulates Ken for being such a great dinosaur controller. Meanwhile a young girl and two teenage boys were watching this, and when the D-Team and the Alpha Gang weren't looking they slipped in and took the Sinraptor card. Battle D-Team vs. Sinraptor Max calls out Sparks making the Sinraptor rampage. The Sinraptor rams Sparks then uses Sonic Blast. Sparks is blown away but quickly recovers and uses Bolt of Vengeance. The Sinraptor counters with Biting Wind. Sparks is hit. Max makes Sparks rampage and uses Thunder Driver. As Sparks is about to use it the Sinraptor uses Ninja Attack then after that it uses Mayfly. Rex and Zoe call out Dash and Lamb. Lamb tries to heal Sparks with Nature's Blessing but the Sinraptor uses Sonic Blast again and blows Lamb away. Rex makes Dash rampage then uses Mayfly but the Sinraptor uses Mayfly too. It iis a tie but then the Sinraptor uses Boomerang Tail and Dash is hit down to a critical level. No Winner. Alpha Gang vs. Sinraptor The Alpha Gang calls out Ali and then they make Ali rampage. Ali uses Fire Cannon but the Sinraptor runs out of the way and uses Hurricane Beat. The Alpha Gang calls out Irr and Dac but the Sinraptor uses Tornado Toss and all the dinosaurs are about to be defeated. No Winner. 'Ken vs. Sinraptor' Ken calls out Crystal the Cryolophosaurus. Crystal runs up to the Sinraptor and rams it, knocking it onto its side. The Sinraptor got up and quickly used Hurricane Beat. Rex tells Dash to go and help Crystal but then Ken calls out Comet the Cryolophosaurus. Comet ran up to the Sinraptor and hit it so hard that it went flying. Then Ken made both Crystal and Comet rampage and used Snow Crystal. When the Sinraptor got back up, Crystal uses Blizzard Smash. When the Sinraptor gets up, Comet uses Frozen Glide. The Sinraptor is defeated, the rampage is reversed, and the dinosaurs are recalled. But a mysterious group slips in and takes the Sinraptor card. Ken Wins! Gallery File:Cryolophosaurus.jpg|Cryolophosaurus File:180px-Secret_symbol.jpg|Secret Symbol